Breaking Dawn, Edwards point of View
by prelude to the final moment
Summary: Breaking Dawn, EPOV. you read it and loved it from Bella, but what was Edward thinking throughout the story? what did he feel? read this to find out!
1. Engaged

**This is going to Breaking Dawn from Edward's POV, I'm starting at chapter 1, at the part where they are confessing their engagement to Charlie. I know I may get a few words off, but bear with me, as my copy of the book is missing certain pages ( I've read it so many times I can remember what I'm missing to some extent =) ) anyway I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once as this is obviously a fan fiction and thereby, it's obvious I don't own Twilight, all rights to the characters, and story go to Stephenie Meyer. I am in no way affiliated with Twilight or the respectable author, I merely enjoyed the series enough to write this. (note that the dialogue that is MINE are during the parts where Edward Edward is absent in the book.) **

I couldn't help but smile at the fear in my sweet Bella's eyes as we sat on the shabby living room couch awaiting the arrival of her father, the chief policeman Charlie. We were gearing to tell him of our engagement, I loved the thought of that word, Bella had never merely felt like my girlfriend, she had always been so much more, so wonderful, almost like a dream (it was a good thing I couldn't sleep or I might not think she was real.) she was more than a soul mate. I knew we could never ever be apart, i'd tried to break our bonds once to save her from my world, it only served to endanger her even more, after all we'd been through, I could never imagine life without her, and soon she would be my wife! I loved that phrase, my wife, Bella Cullen. The sound of her name and mine together sent thrills of joy through me, making my dead heart want to beat. But that only served to remind me of what Bella was going to become to be with me. Her heart would stop beating, her eyes would turn red, and her lips would grow cold. It hurt to imagine her, trapped, a vampire like me and the rest of my family. But I knew it could be no other way, I couldn't live without her, and the way things were going, if I left Bella human for too long, she would die, she was a magnet for danger, I thought about her as a vampire, I'd seen her in Alice's visions, it was the clearest vision she'd ever experienced, the only other future that involved Bella was of her lying cold and still and silent for all eternity. It hurt even more, causing my dead heart to burn with the fear of losing her.

Then I was drawn out of my thoughts by her hand clutching mine, as warm as fire against my frigid skin. I squeezed her hand lightly, I knew with even the slightest pressure I could break all the bones in her hand. But I would never let that happen. Her safety meant more to me than all eternity. I stared down at our intertwined hands, the sight of my mother's ring on her slim finger made me grin. It was real, we were really going to get married! I felt so... light! I felt alive again whenever I saw it, or even when I just saw her beautiful heart shaped face. Just then we heard charlies cruiser making its way down the driveway "stop fidgeting Bella. Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here." I tried to keep the humor out of my voice. "Easy for you to say." she grumbled clutching my hand. _oh no. Edward's here. _Thought a disgruntled Charlie. I heard his boots clunking up the driveway, and the jangle of keys and spare change in his pocket. His thoughts were grumpy, but not so hostile that I had anything to fear. I heard his keys in the unlocked door. "calm down Bella" I whispered, hearing her heart rattling against her ribs. The scent of her blood no longer drove me to near madness, after thinking I'd lost her I knew I could never harm her.

The door slammed against the wall as Charlie entered, Bella flinched beside me. "Hey Charlie" _hey asshole._ Came Charlie's thoughts. "no!" Bella whispered urgently, "what?" I replied confused. "wait till he hangs up his gun!" she exclaimed, I chuckled and ran my hand through my hair, if Charlie took a shot at me it would bounce off my skin. but I doubt a cop would be that stupid anyway.

Charlie came around the corner, his gun still attached in a holster at his hip. He tried not to glare at Bella and I together. _Why does he always have to be so touchy feely? And why is Bella so nervous... why are they looking at me like that._ "Hey kids. What's up?" he asked warily. "we'd like to talk to you. we have some good news" I smiled. "Good news?" Charlie growled, trying to remain subdued, glaring at Bella, _nothing good can come of this_. "Have a seat Dad." she told him. He raised an eyebrow staring at Bella, then finally lowered himself into the recliner, his back was so straight I almost feared it would snap from the tension. "Don't get worked up dad." Bella told him, "Everything's okay" I grimaced, Okay? I thought to myself. Okay? Try stupendous, marvelous, brilliant, wonderful, fantastic, blissful, okay was almost insulting, but I kept my mouth shut. I knew how difficult this would be, and it was only fair that I let her. "Sure it is, Sure it is. If everything is so great then why are you sweating bullets?" charlie asked, throwing a suspicious glare my way. "I'm not sweating" Bella lied, curling closer into my chest, and swiping the obvious sheen of sweat from her perfect forehead. _OH MY GOD!!!! _"you're pregnant! You're pregnant aren't you?" Charlie Yelled, his eyes boring into mine. _I'll shoot the bastard! Corrupting my sweet little girl! I'll kill him!!!!!!! no, no Charlie calm down! _He as twitching, his hand moving a little closer to his gun than I was comfortable, "No! Of course II'm not!" Bella yelped. "Oh. Sorry." he muttered, but his eyes never left my face. "apology accepted" Bella murmured. An awkward silence filled the room as I waited for Bella to say something. I glanced at Bella who remained frozen, panic stricken, I rolled my eyes, squared my shoulder and turned to Charlie.

"Charlie, I realize I've gone about this out of order, traditionally, I should have asked you first. I mean no disrespect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter instead of asking for her hand,Im asking you for your blessing. We're getting married Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life..."_ah, that must be why you broke her heart._ Thought Charlie, an image of Bella's face the night I left her flashing through his mind. I flinched internally, the sight of her face, her pain, was gut wrenching, but I continued, " by some miracle, she loves me this way too. Will you give us your blessing?" Charlie was frozen in a look of horror, and anger, glaring down at the ring on Bella's finger. His face began to change colors, from fair to purple, till he look like a blueberry, I could hear his heart thumping away, like horses hooves on cobblestone. His lip twitched infinitesimally and there was a rise in his body temperature, Bella was about to get up and say something, but I stopped her, "Give him a minute" I murmured into her ear. _I guess I can't do anything about this..._I relaxed, "guess I'm not that surprised" Charlie grumbled, his lip had stopped twitching and his color was normal again. "knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough" he was resigned. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, "I'm one hundred percent sure about Edward." she replied promptly, and I felt like flying. "getting married though, what's the rush?" asked Charlie,glaring suspiciously at us. "We're going to Dartmouth together in the fall Charlie." I reminded him, even though there was a good chance Bella wouldn't be able to be around people for several years, I shuddered internally again, "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised." I told him, in complete honesty. Charlie's mouth twisted and he looked like he was out of ideas. "knew this was coming" he muttered. Then his face went all calm and happy. _Aha! I know, I'll stop Bella right in her tracks. _"Dad?" Bella asked as he sat there staring blankly, she glanced at me, and looked confused. Then Charlie exploded. "HA!" Charlie yelled jumping up, slurring the delicious smell of his blood all around the room. I held my breath until it dissipated, then couldn't help a small smile. "HA, ha, ha!!!!" Charlie was laughing manically grinning like a lunatic. I wsa trying not to laugh to, or that would've given away what I knew. "Fine! Get married. But..." "But what?" asked Bella suspiciously, "but y_ou_ have to tell your mom. I'm not saying one word to Renee! That's all yours!"he was getting hysterical now, little did he know, Renee already knew, or suspected as much, his threat was empty... but Bella didn't need to now that. Her stricken face was priceless.

**How was that? I know I only did part of the first chapter, but I will do all the rest completely, that was kind of experimenting, getting Edward's voice. How did I do? Please leave reviews and tell me.**


	2. Long Night

"I miss you already!" she whispered nuzzling my neck. "I don't need to leave, I can stay..." I replied wistfully,"Mmm" Bella sounded thoughtful, it was quiet for a moment, only the sound of Bella and I breathing, the sweet rhythm of her heart, and Charlie's breathing in the other room, and the movement of her warm sweet lips against mine, god how I loved her. The lure of her blood no longer held the power over me it once used to, but it still scorched my throat to breath her mouthwatering scent, and the feel of her lips against mine, her warm fingers against my smooth chest, the feeling was indescribable. When we parted again, "Definitely staying." I murmured into her hair. "No, no, it's your bachelor party, you have to go." she said, but I could tell she didn't want me to by the way her hands locked in my hair and clutched at my back. I stroked her face, savoring the warmth of her skin, "Bachelor parties are designed for those who are sad to see the passing of their single days, I couldn't be more eager to have mine behind me. So there's really no point" "true" she breathed into my throat, the warmth of her breath scent tiny tremors of joy through me. Bella was bundled up in an afghan, pressed close to me. I wished more than anything that it wasn't necessary, that we could be close without the need for such things, with out even the need for clothes... but then I remembered what Bella wanted and I shuddered, she wanted to have a 'real' honeymoon with me before I changed her, I knew one wrong move could kill her, the thought of an existence without my Bella was so painful I almost cried out right then, but my lips were otherwise occupied. I let myself get lost in her fragile embrace that held me like a thousand iron chains, and in her soft delicate lips, like the heat of a summer sun against mine. Then Bella ran her tongue across my lower lip and I started to pull away, I felt the control that I worked so hard to achieve slipping. "Wait!" she said, kicking a leg free and wrapping it over my hip, making her sweet scent saturate the air around me. "Practice makes perfect." she informed me I laughed lightly "Well, we should be fairly close to perfection by this point then, shouldn't we? Have you slept at all in the last month?" I asked her. "But this is dress rehearsal, it's no time for playing safe." we should _alway_s be playing it safe! I wanted to tell her, but she was right. "Bella..." I began "Don't start this again." she growled "A deal's a deal." "I don't know, it's too hard to concentrate when you're with me like this. I-I can't think straight. I won't be able to control myself, you'll get hurt." I murmured, I knew there would be tears in my eyes were it possible, I could never hurt her again in anyway, even the thought sent sharp needles of agony into my still heart. "I\ll be fine!" she countered, "Bella..." I tried again. "Shh!" she glared formidably up at me, but underneath her harsh gaze was love, and I couldn't deny my love what she wanted. We kissed again, but I was in careful control this time.

"how are your feet?" I asked not meaning it literally "Toasty warm." she replied not missing a beat. "really? No second thoughts? It's not too late to change your mind." I told her. "Are you trying to ditch me?" I laughed, "just making sure. I don't want you to do anything you're not sure about." "I'm sure about you, the rest I can live through." she said laughingly. "Can you?" I asked, knowing how angry and bitter I sounded, " I don't mean the wedding- which you'll survive despite your qualms- but afterward,... what about Renee, what about Charlie?" I asked in a futile attempt to sway her no matter how much I wanted her, wanted to marry her, to love her, to keep her with me forever, I also wanted to protect her, and keep her safe and warm and alive, the thought of her sweet heart being still and silent forever like mine was terrifying. "I'll miss them" she replied. "Angela and Ben and Jessica and Mike?" I offered " I'll miss my friends too." she grinned, "And Mike! Oh Mike how will I go on?" she laughed and I growled at the thought of the vile Mike Newton and his pathetic little crush on my fiance. She laughed, shaking lightly in my arms, it felt delightful, but then she sobered, "Edward we've been through this and through this, I know it will be hard, but this is what I want, I want you, and I want you forever. One lifetime is simply not enough for me." she smiled up at me and my heart nearly broke. "forever frozen at eighteen." I whispered sadly. "every woman's dream come true." she replied with a grin. "never changing... never moving forward" I wasn't talking to her so much as to myself by then and my eyes focused on the dust particle clinging to the ceiling. "What does that mean?" she asked. "Do you remember when we told Charlie we were getting married and he thought you were... pregnant?" I began. "and he thought of shooting you? Admit it- for one second he honestly considered it." Bella laughed, but for once I ignored the humor of her statement ,even though it was true, "what Edward" she asked when I didn't answer staring again at the ceiling with her clutched in my arms. "It's just... well, I wish he'd been right." "Gah!" Bella gasped horrified, I almost laughed, "more that there was some way he _could_ have been right, that we had that kind of potential. I _hate_ taking that away from you, too." what I didn't add was that I wished it hadn't been taken away from me either. "I know what I'm doing" she said determinedly "How could you know that Bella? Look at my mother, look at my sister, it's not as easy a sacrifice as you imagine!" I snarled. "Esme and Rosalie get by just fine. If it's a problem we'll do what Esme did- we'll adopt" I sighed bitterly, " It's not _right_! I don't want you to have to make sacrifices for me,. I want to give you things not take things away from you, steal your future, if I were human-" "_You_ are my future. Now stop. No moping, or I'm calling your brothers to come and get you. Maybe you _need_ a bachelor party." she snuggled closer as she said this and I wrapped my arms as tightly around her as I could without harming her fragile sweet body. "I'm sorry, I am moping aren't I? Must be the nerves" I smiled, "Are _your_ feet cold?" she inquired "Not in that sense. I've been waiting a century to marry you miss swan. The wedding ceremony is the one thing I can't wait-" _Edward get out here or I'll drag you out by your ears! _"Oh for the love of all that's holy!" I exclaimed, "What's wrong" asked my beautiful Bella, I gritted my teeth "you don't have to call my brothers. Apparently Emmett and Jasper are not going to let me bow out tonight." Bella gripped me savagely, but then released me with annoyed resignation. _Edward.... _warned Emmett, "Have fun." Bella murmured. I heard Emmett's breathing as he leapt lightly up the tree outside to Bella's window, and I could smell him now too. He clawed against the window creating an unattractive grating noise, "if you don't send Edward out." Emmett hissed, "We're coming in after him." he warned. "Go," Bella laughed angelically, "_Before_ they break my house." I rolled my eyes, tugged my shirt off the floor and onto my body and kissed her warm forehead lightly, drinking in her scent, wishing I could bottle it, so I could smell it whenever I had to leave her. "Go to sleep, you've got a big day tomorrow" I told her. "Thanks that's sure to help me wind down. She grumbled, "I'll meet you at the altar." I murmured "I'll be the one in white." she answered, "Very convincing," I laughed too silently for her to hear. I leapt out the window then, flinging myself at my unsuspecting brother whom I slammed into the rain dampened grass of Bella's lawn. What no one knew was that, in my pocket, there was on of Bella's T-shirts, still smelling strongly of her. If I had to be away form her, I might as well atleast get to smell my angel's fragrance.

Emmett cursed while I laughed softly and buried his face in the ground, I heard Jasper trying to calm Bella but was occuppied in wrestling with Emmett who was now on my back grinding _my_ face into the dirt. But then I leaped up, flipping Emmett onto his back and grinning own at him while I stood on his head, he swore angrily again and my smile broadened. _Let's go already!_ He shouted silently, I rolled my eyes, and darted to his jeep, reluctant to leave Bella behind. "you better not make him late." Bella warned.

After we left Bella we drove 50 miles over the speed limit up the mountain, Emmett spent the whole time planning an attack on some grizzlies he'd heard were causing problems near a wildlife reserve, grinning at the thought of a good fight, while he and Jasper talked I just curled in the corner of the back seat, breathing in the fine scent of Bella's T-shirt, Emmett laughed hysterically when he noticed, but I ignored him. This was going to be one long night...

**that's the end of chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it, please review! Even if you hated it remember I love any ind of criticism, tell me what I should do better next time.**


	3. Wedding

**Sorry everyone for how long this took to update, I had about three chapters ready before, but I ended up wiping my hard drive, sorry again and I don't know when I'll update again but soon I can promise regular updates, just please have a bit of patience lol.**

I was right. The whole fiasco seemed to last an eternity, every time I tried to weasel him in to taking us home he would say something along the lines of "this is your last night as a single man, enjoy every minute of it" and every time I would glare at him so viciously that for a moment he'd falter, but then he would laugh and slap me on the back, or worse pounce on me and start a wrestling match. "Emmett, get off me dammit," I growled, "we have to leave now, or we'll be late." Emmett just laughed at shook his head. "Emmett, if you make me late to my wedding I swear I will disembowel you." Emmett laughed and exclaimed "let's see you try_." As if that Edward could ever really take me, ha! _ "But Rose could." I said smiling evilly, instantly his face paled and he stared at me. "I could tell her what you thought of that girl at the gas station…" Emmett glared at me "fine have it your way let's go." He sulked and huffed his way to the car and Jasper whose presence I'd almost forgotten followed behind chuckling to himself.

When we finally got home I ran inside, I almost jumped for joy when I picked out Bella's distinctive scent from the smell of the upholstery in the living room and almost overpowering scent of freesia, orange blossoms, lilac, and roses wreathed around the house, but Bella's scent was the only one that mattered, for a moment I just stood there inhaling it, then I noticed the way Esme was staring at me, _what is he doing?_ She said silently, "Nothing" I answered out loud and Esme looked down at the floor if she were human I knew she would have blushed.

Esme dragged me out into the hall and proceeded to stuff me into the guest room with a tux. I put it on in a few seconds then came out of the room, Esme grinned "you look so dashing!" she exclaimed hugging me. I smiled I had anticipated Esme being sentimental, _oh I just can't believe he's getting married today! Now he'll finally have someone to love!_ Her thoughts drifted to Carlisle and I politely concentrated on other things, like futilely attempting to read Bella's mind. What could she be thinking right now? Was she thinking of what she was going to fore me to do to her tomorrow night? Or was she just thinking about how today we'd truly be bonded for eternity? Lost in thought I didn't notice Charlie until I smelled him standing about six feet behind me, I smelled the satin fibers in his tux and heard the pounding in his veins._ It's okay Charlie calm down, you don't have to like him. He makes Bella happy, as long as Bella's happy it's worth it…._ "Charlie?" I asked without turning around, I heard the shift in his clothing as he jumped. :I just ant you to know… I really appreciate how… understanding you've been. And I thank you for letting me be with her, even though we both know I don't deserve her." I turned to face him and in Charlie's eyes I could see that he agreed with me, then, he covered it up with a grim smile. "You make her happy, that's all that matters. But if you hurt her again Edward I will put up my badge and I will kill you." The way his eyes glinted when he said it I had no doubt that he would find some imaginative way to kill me vampire or not, but I also knew I wouldn't try to stop him. "I understand Charlie and I promise I will try as hard as I can to make Bella happy. She means more to me than you can imagine. I would give my life to protect her." Charlie grunted, images of Bella the night they found her, the night I made the biggest mistake of my life shifted through his mind and I found myself pinching the bridge of my nose and taking deep breaths. The hinting of Bella's scent calmed me and I looked Charlie in the eye. "I will never leave her again." I whispered. Charlie nodded, "I'm going to go wait at the door you know, for guests to arrive and whatnot." He muttered then he shuffled away uncomfortably. I leaned against the wall though I was perfectly comfortable standing, I could stay in one position all day, but I had to look human here so Charlie wouldn't suspect anything. I kept crossing and uncrossing my legs and reaching up to scratch an imaginary itch. I breathed in the scent of the wood in the wall as well as the tangy smell of paint. But all I could think of was my Bella I could hear the steady pounding of her heart and the light whispers of her voice I strained to hear better,_ DON'T YOU DARE EDWARD I WILL KILL YOU!!!_ Alice shouted at me in my head I shuddered it was a good thing I was downstairs because I could just imagine her eyes glinting evilly at me right before she pounced. I laughed to myself shaking my head, but I was distracted by the delicious scent that was starting to billow up the driveway. _Mmmmmmmmmmm _I heard Jasper in his mind as he inhaled deeply, I flashed a glare at him across the room, he shifted too quickly for humans to noice and managed to hold his breath for a while then he smiled at me, _It's okay, I'm fine now, that Jessica girl just smells so good._ I calmed down and I felt him drawing closer to me because he could feel the happiness radiating off me in waves. I smiled at him and he laughed quietly, _what can I say, I just love a good emotional climate_. He shrugged then turned to the door, just as Jessica and Mike entered the room, Jessica had her hand draped formally over mike's arm, but from his thoughts I knew he only came here to try and win Bella over and that Jessica was just here to make her jealous. I shook my head Mike was incorrigible, I smiled to myself, you fool, I thought, she's already mine. Why do you even bother? I wished I could ask him this but I knew I would have t explain how I knew his deepest desires. I just wished they didn't include my Bella. Huh, look at him in that tux, as if this is real. _He probably got my sweet Bella pregnant, well when he leaves her to for some random floozy I'll be the one to comfort her, soon I'll be undressing her and kissing her…_ I stared at Mike trying not to vomit all over his pathetic blond hair, which he'd styled to look like mine, how dare he think such things of my Bella, my sweet pure bride. But soon his mental voice was, thankfully drowned out by other arriving guests. Then Angela's pleasant voice was present and I felt myself relax back into my joy. Angela was definitely Bella's best friend she had one of the kindest most earnest minds I'd ever experienced. _Oh, I really hope this works out for Bella, she and Edward are so great together. Maybe it'll be Ben and me at the alter someday…_ I sincerely hoped they would, Ben was a good guy and I could tell he cared genuinely about Angela, I hoped they were as happy together as Bella and I were.

Then people started sitting down in the chairs that filled the room, with the altar at the end of the end of the rows of chairs. I made my way up the aisle to stand at the altar, the priest was standing just behind me, "Congratulations son, it's wonderful to see you've found love so young." The man clapped me on the back and beamed, I smiled back, but then I heard it, the light tap of shoes on the stairs I was instantly riveted upon the angel making her way down the stairs. She was a goddess clothed in a long white dress that flowed around her supple breasts down her slim waist creating a lond elegant bell shape around her legs, I could see her delicate foot sticking out from the bottom of her skirt as she descended the stairs, her chocolate eyes glowed and her sensual lips parted smoothly, I stared up at her totally stunned by her gorgeous face. Bella.


End file.
